1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a control device for triggering passenger protection means for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Published German patent application document DE 103 24 217 A1 already describes performing a precise triggering of restraining devices as a function of signals of a precrash sensor system.